The present invention relates to a porous synthetic resin molded part and a method of producing the porous synthetic resin molded part preferably used for a seal face of a self-inking stamp and the like.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional porous synthetic resin molded part. The porous synthetic resin molded part is formed of a thermoplastic resin or a thermosetting resin, and is used as a material of a face of a self-inking stamp. The porous synthetic resin molded part is formed of a porous body with a porosity of 40% to 95% and Durometer hardness of 50 or higher.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-150780
Patent Reference has disclosed that a thermoplastic resin as a base material may contain a cross-linking agent such as an organic peroxide, so that the thermoplastic resin can be cross-linked through irradiating ultraviolet rays or radioactive rays. After the thermoplastic resin is formed in a sheet material, the sheet material is engraved with a laser to form a seal face. Accordingly, it is necessary to perform an engraving process to form the seal face after producing the sheet material.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a porous synthetic resin molded part preferably used for a seal face of a self-inking stamp and the like without an engraving process.